Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins
by Iroko
Summary: Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins et il va en avoir pendant 31 jours pour mon inktober version écrit
1. Inktober 1

Blabla de l'auteur : Cette année encore je tente le challenge de l'inktober version écrit.

**Inktober 1 : Au fil des jours de l******a crèche****

\- C'est bien Obi, tu as fini tout ton biberon. Maintenant au lit. Non, ne me fait pas cette petite moue, c'est l'heure de dormir. Non je ne cèderai pas... Ah ! D'accord tu as gagné, un petit câlin mais après on se couche.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que ? Dis-donc bonhomme, mes cheveux ne sont pas un jouet. Si tu veux jouer tu viens dans le cercle avec les autres. Enfin, tu es un peu petit pour ça. Et si tu retournais voir Maître Ali-Alann ? Non ? Oh, ne me fait pas ces yeux là... Très bien, viens sur mes genoux. Mais on ne tire plus les cheveux.

\- Maître ? Vous n'avez pas vu Obi-Wan ? Il n'est pas dans son berceau et... oh. Hi hi, le maître des câlins a encore frappé. Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui alors.

\- L'heure de faire la sieste, il est. Fermer tes yeux tu vas... Tes paupières lourdes sont... Fatigué tu es... S'il-te-plait ? Bon, compris j'ai. Encore un câlin mais un secret entre nous ça restera, hmm ?

\- Padawan. Je suis très fier que tu fasse du volontariat à la crèche. Mais tu ne peux pas rapporter un initié dans nos appartements. Même si c'est un bébé adorable. Vraiment trop adorable... guili guili... Ah ! Ramène le tout de suite à son clan !

\- Je rêve où le Padawan Windu a un bébé dans les bras sans que celui-ci pleure ?! ...ah, c'est Obi-Wan. Je suis sûr que la pire des créatures de la Galaxie ne lui ferait pas peur du moment que celle-ci lui fasse un câlin. Je me demande ce que ça donnera quand il grandira, le câlin ne fait pas parti de l'arsenal d'attaque d'un Jedi. Sans compter la règle de non-attachement.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	2. Inktober 2

Blabla de l'auteur : câlin party !

**Inktober 2 : Pile d'initiés**

Au sein de la crèche, les plus jeunes initiés dormait dans un dortoir commun. Chacun était bien bordé dans son lit, donnant à la pièce une impression d'étagère bien rangée.

A part dans un coin où une pile d'initiés résistait encore et toujours à l'autorité pour dormir en un tas bien heureux.

Les Maîtres avaient bien essayé de les convaincre de dormir comme des personnes civilisées. Mais difficile de résister à des yeux larmoyants - et Bant avait de grands yeux en tant que Mon Calamari - de petits initiés. Surtout que Obi-Wan faisait parti du lot.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	3. Inktober 3

Blabla de l'auteur : Obi grandit, la câlino-thérapie s'intensifie

**Inktober 3 : ****Duel aux conséquences inattendues**

Obi-Wan aurait préféré ne pas se retrouver avec Bruck comme partenaire pour le cours de duel au sabre laser.

Non vraiment, pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il avant de perdre connaissance après que l'autre initié l'ait envoyé percuter violemment le mur avec la Force.

Bruck était fort satisfait d'avoir battu comme plâtre cette andouille d'Oafy qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Il fut moins ravi quand le Maître du cours le tança sur l'utilisation d'une vague de Force dans un exercice sur la forme III au sabre laser, et pour avoir blessé un camarade par une Force mal contrôlée.

Et totalement horrifié quand Obi-Wan fut relâché du hall médical après que sa commotion se soit résorbée... en le laissant avec un cerveau étrangement dérangé qui le poussait à faire un câlin à quasiment toutes les personnes qui croisait sa route, en s'accrochant à elles comme un Summa-Verminoth à un vaisseau appétissant.

Et malheureusement pour lui, les cheveux blancs de Bruck semblaient exercer une fascination qui coupait Obi-Wan du monde extérieur pour se consacrer à leur admiration, accroché au corps de Bruck comme Maître Yoda aux épaules d'un Padawan.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	4. Inktober 4

Blabla de l'auteur : qui peut résister aux yeux de tooka d'Obi-Wan ?

**Inktober 4 : ****De la difficulté de rester sur ses positions**

Qui-Gon s'est juré de ne pas reprendre de Padawan après Xanatos.

Mais quand l'initié Obi-Wan le regarde avec ses grands yeux humides...

Non, résistes Qui-Gon...

\- Triste pour le pauvre Obi-Wan, je suis. Si aucun Maître ne le choisit, à l'Agricorps aller il devra. Alors que chevalier, être il devrait.

Nooooooooooooon !

Yoda ricana en voyant s'enfuir son grand-Padawan. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il cède au regard suppliant de l'initié. Hmm. Cours d'astrophysique Obi-Wan cet après-midi avait. Avec Yoda.

Une réunion urgente avec le conseil, il allait avoir, oui. Et Qui-Gon du temps libre avant sa prochaine mission il avait, hmm ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	5. Inktober 5

Blabla de l'auteur : Qui-Gon résiste encore et toujours à prendre Obi-Wan comme Padawan. Mais Yoda a un plan : envoyer l'enfant dans la section d'Agricorps qui existe sur la planète où Qui-Gon vient de recevoir une mission. Sauf que l'ex-Padawan de Qui-Gon s'y pointe également

**Inktober 5 : ****Câlin fou**

C'est donc avec **ça** que son Maître l'avait finalement remplacé ? Ce... gamin... trop adorable. Mince, comment on pouvait être aussi mignon ? Pas étonnant que son ex-Maître ait craqué, même Xanatos était tenté alors qu'il détestait le baby-sitting. Mais il allait mettre le doute dans leur relation, détruire la confiance que le Padawan avait en son Maître, vengeance !

Sauf que Obi-Wan n'était pas le Padawan de Qui-Gon. Comment avait-il résisté ? En tout cas, la présence solitaire de l'initié dans le coin était suspecte. Xanatos suspectait un plan du vieux troll pour forcer la main à Qui-Gon. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, l'ex-Padawan venait d'avoir une idée diabolique.

Plutôt que de détruire la moitié de la planète en laissant Qui-Gon conscient de son échec à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne meurt lui aussi, Xanatos allait enlever Obi-Wan et l'éduquer de manière à ce qu'il soit clair qu'il aurait pu être un grand Jedi, mais qu'à cause de Qui-Gon, l'Ordre l'avait perdu.

Mouhaha ! Absolument machiavélique. Maintenant il avait juste à convaincre Obi-Wan que **lui**, le grand Xanatos Ducrion, voulait prendre soin de l'enfant _adorable_ \- heum - de l'adolescent prometteur qu'il était. Ensemble ils feraient fructifier les entreprises Ducrion et auraient toute la fortune et l'affection que le code Jedi interdisait,** na !**

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	6. Inktober 6

Blabla de l'auteur : les enfants de Melida-Daan veulent la fin de la guerre civile mais impossible de convaincre les adultes Melida et Daan de faire la paix. Peut-être que les Jedi Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan venus sauver leur amie Tahl crashée sur la planète pourraient les aider ?

**Inktober 6 : ****Câlin de paix**

Les Jedi étaient vraiment trop fort !

Il avait suffi que le Padawan aille voir tous les leaders Melida et Daan avec un air de tooka battu et ceux-ci avaient fini par céder pour une réunion de pourparlers.

Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un haussait le ton et que les sangs s'échauffaient, il suffisait d'un gémissement plaintif pour que tout le monde s'excuse face aux yeux tristes d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Vraiment, Nield et Cerasi le savaient, les adultes étaient des imbéciles - comme le Maître Jedi qui était reparti avec son amie blessée sans se préoccuper d'eux en laissant tout le travail à son Padawan - les enfants étaient ceux qui avaient la tête sur les épaules et le cœur non corrompu.

Rien n'était plus important qu'un câlin, et les adultes étaient incapables de comprendre ça !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	7. Inktober 7

Blabla de l'auteur : On abandonne la série Jedi apprentice pour passer à la Menace fantôme !

**Inktober 7 : ****Les toydariens résistent aux compulsions de Force**

Pourquoi fallait-il que le ferrailleur qui ait de quoi réparer leur vaisseau soit un toydarien ? Qui-Gon pesta contre les races résistantes aux compulsions de Force.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il pouvait encore sortir son arme secrète...

Quelques heures plus tard, bien au frais dans le vaisseau de la reine, Qui-Gon sourit quand Obi-Wan l'appela pour lui dire que Watto avait finalement accepté les crédits républicains pour les pièces... et pour la libération de ses deux esclaves.

Qui-Gon ricana intérieurement. **Personne** ne pouvait résister aux yeux de tooka de son Padawan.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	8. Inktober 8

Blabla de l'auteur : Qui-Gon est un idiot qui ne tourne certainement pas sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler

**Inktober 8 : ****Je le prends comme Padawan...ou pas  
**

\- Je le formerai. Je vais faire d'Anakin mon padawan.

Un gémissement de détresse échappa à Obi-Wan. Aussitôt la moitié du Conseil se précipita pour le réconforter pendant que l'autre moitié fusillait Qui-Gon du regard.

Le grand et obstiné Qui-Gon s'aplatit à terre, profondément ébranlé par la détresse de son padawan.

\- Pardon Obi-wan, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! Je ne te rejette nullement, je ne prendrais Anakin comme padawan qu'après avoir fini ta formation. De toute manière il aura besoin de rattraper les bases avec les autres initiés avant de devenir un padawan à part entière.

L'ensemble de la pièce le fixait de manière suspicieuse, Anakin hésitant lui entre aller assurer son soutien à son protecteur - dont les excuses pour son expression maladroite paraissaient sincères - et son envie naturelle d'aller faire un gros câlin à Obi-Wan. Le padawan était si gentil, il fallait prendre soin de lui !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	9. Inktober 9

Blabla de l'auteur : Maul va enfin pouvoir prouver sa valeur !

**Inktober 9 : ****Sith Lord...ou pas  
**

Ah ah ! Maul venait de blesser mortellement un Maître Jedi ! Il allait pouvoir montrer à son Maître qu'il était digne du titre de Sith Lord.

Plus qu'à éliminer le Padawan et il aurait le champ libre pour aller remplir sa mission. Il se tourna vivement face la barrière d'énergie qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir...

Et se retrouva face une détresse morale si écrasante qu'il en lâcha son sabre, paniqué, et essaya maladroitement d'apaiser le pauvre Padawan.

En désespoir de cause, il se retrouva à essayer de soigner le Maître Jedi.

Son Maître allait le tuer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard larmoyant du Padawan, l'apprenti Sith se sentait incapable de lui faire quelque mal que ce soit.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	10. Inktober 10

Blabla de l'auteur : les yeux de tooka ça peut attendrir les Sith mais pas la mort.

**Inktober 10 : ****Réconfort  
**

Obi-Wan était tel une âme en peine après les funérailles de Qui-Gon, semblant incapable de quitter des yeux le bûcher funéraire où son Maître avait fini de se consumer.

Anakin et Jar Jar l'entraînèrent vers les appartements qu'on leur avait attribués, et le Padawan endeuillé se retrouva bientôt au centre d'un câlin de groupe.

Quelques heures plus tard - il fallait du temps pour s'assurer que tout le monde était couché, enlever la tenue royale et le maquillage - Padmé se joignit à eux.

A DEMAIN

Aucune idée de comment traduire "puppy pile", c'est malin je commence à avoir certaines expressions qui me viennent en anglais sans version française

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	11. Inktober 11

Blabla de l'auteur : un peu plus de légèreté aujourd'hui

**Inktober 11 : Poussée de croissance****  
**

Anakin sourit avec une bête fierté adolescente. Il avait à présent un demi-centimètre de plus que son Maître !

Maintenant c'est lui qui allait câliner Obi-Wan et jouer les protecteurs pour son petit Maître.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	12. Inktober 12

Blabla de l'auteur : et on arrive à Kamino

**Inktober 12 : Découverte****  
**

Obi-Wan essayait de dissimuler son horreur alors qu'on lui présentait une armée de clones élevés tels des veaux destinés à l'abattoir.

Apprendre qu'ils étaient soumis à une maturation accélérée et des cours intensifs sans qu'on leur laisse goûter à l'enfance était presque trop pour son pauvre petit cœur.

Et puis on l'emmena visiter une salle de cours destinée aux jeunes clones et il craqua.

Parce que si leurs conditions de vie étaient horribles, les enfants clones étaient absolument _adorables_.

Taun We se trouva démunie quand le Jedi désorganisa le cours pour câliner la production et leur poser des questions sans grand intérêt. Qu'était-on censé faire quand le client se comportait en-dehors de toute logique ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	13. Inktober 13

Blabla de l'auteur : où Taun We n'est pas la seule à être surprise

**Inktober 13 : Incompréhension****  
**

Jango fut intrigué quand Taun We vint lui demander son aide pour comprendre un comportement humain aberrant.

Au début il craignit qu'il ne s'agisse d'un nouvel écart au sacro-saint guide Kaminoan du produit parfait, et qui risquait de voir un de ses clones être condamné à mort pour imperfection. Le chasseur de primes détestait la notion très large de l'imperfection qu'avaient les longs cous. Dire qu'il avait dû batailler pour que Rex ne soit pas tué, pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que des cheveux blonds au lieu de ses mèches noires naturelles !

Mais Taun We lui annonça que l'aberration était une personne extérieure, un représentant de leur client Jedi venu inspecter l'état de leur commande.

Jango grimaça à l'idée de faire face à l'un de ces Jedi tant haï. Mais il n'était pas le meilleur des chasseurs de primes pour rien. Il était parfaitement capable d'être civil avec le Jedi et de lui cacher que ses clones élevés pour servir son Ordre étaient en fait conçus pour les trahir au bon moment.

Il se prépara mentalement... avant de buguer.

Le Jedi était assis par terre, à moitié enseveli sous les jeunes clones, occupé à les câliner et à gagatiser comme le pire des papas poules.

Et est-ce que c'était Boba qui était en train de faire des tresses dans les cheveux mi-longs de l'homme ?

Jango fut soudain incapable de dire qui était le plus adorable entre le Jedi et son propre fils.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	14. Inktober 14

Blabla de l'auteur : Jango n'aime pas les Jedi

**Inktober 14 : Chasseur de primes impitoyable****  
**

Jango est un chasseur de primes impitoyable. Rien ne se mettra en travers de sa vengeance contre les Jedi pour le massacre de Galidraan !

A part peut-être un étrange Jedi encore plus horrifié que lui par les conditions d'éducation de ses clones.

Les yeux humides d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il s'indignait à propos de "ces pauvres enfant sacrifiés à un but esclavagiste" firent fondre le chasseur de prime qui s'épencha sur sa propre détresse réprimée de voir ses clones maltraités.

Ses enfants, se permit-il même d'avouer pour la première fois, ayant toujours essayé de garder le terme pour Boba et de se distancer des autres clones sur lesquels il n'avait aucun droit.

Mais maintenant son envie de venger la mort des Vrais Mandaloriens se disputait avec celle de protéger ses enfants de l'abattoir auquel ils étaient destinés.

Et les Jedi étaient peut-être des snobinards imbus de leur propre importance et persuadés de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, mais **ce** Jedi était une créature adorable et fragile qui ne voulait que protéger et aimer des enfants innocents.

Jango tuerait quiconque essaierait de lui faire du mal !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	15. Inktober 15

Blabla de l'auteur : Dooku est résolu à faire le ménage

**Inktober 15 : Formation défaillante****  
**

Dégoûté par la corruption du Sénat et l'indolence des Jedi, Tyrannus avait embrassé l'objectif de grand ménage des Sith.

Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa résolution !

Sauf les yeux de tooka de son grand-padawan apparemment.

Comment les Geonosiens avaient pu l'emprisonner d'une telle manière !

Immobilisé comme un trophée de chasse dans une salle d'apparat, voilà bien une idée digne d'un peuple barbare qui appréciait de voir les condamnés à mort être dévorés vivants par des bêtes dans une arène.

Le Comte s'empressa de libérer le pauvre Obi-Wan pour le réconforter.

Il était hors de question que l'étincelle déclenchant la guerre des clones soit la mort de son innocent grand-padawan !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	16. Inktober 16

Blabla de l'auteur : Obi-Wan et son commandant clone Alpha-17 ont été blessés lors d'une bataille. Ventress en a profité pour les capturer

**Inktober 16 : Prisonnier de Ventress****  
**

Obi-Wan soupira. Il avait essayé de faire sa mine de tooka battu à Ventress. Ça avait failli marcher.

Mais l'apprenti de Dooku avait préféré se précipiter pour lui mettre sur la tête un masque de torture Sith. Et maintenant Obi-Wan n'était plus capable d'attendrir personne.

Pas qu'il ait reçu beaucoup de visite. Ventress devait vouloir la jouer prudent et se rabattre sur le clone pour obtenir des informations.

Pas qu'elle ait plus de chance de ce côté, Alpha-17 n'était pas du genre à s'attendrir, quelque soit le traitement.

Il résistait même aux yeux de tooka d'Obi-Wan, le trainant impitoyablement chez le médic malgré ses protestations !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	17. Inktober 17

Blabla de l'auteur : les clones paient un lourd tribut sur le champ de bataille. Le cœur de leur Général n'est pas épargné

**Inktober 17 : Le tribut de la guerre****  
**

La guerre avait commencé et les clones se retrouvaient face à la réalité d'un champ de bataille et à la mort innombrable de leurs frères.

Cody soupira. La mission était une réussite mais ils avaient encore eu de lourdes pertes. Ses vodes lui manqueraient. Et il devait encore faire face à la détresse que son Général allait encore essayer de dissimuler.

Pourquoi on avait nommé Général quelqu'un qui se prenait d'affection pour la moindre personne qu'il rencontrait était au-delà de la compréhension de Cody. Même si c'est vrai qu'Obi-Wan était très efficace un sabre laser à la main, avait un bon esprit tactique et faisait au mieux pour les protéger tout en accomplissant leurs missions.

Mais le coeur de l'homme souffrait encore plus que le leur, endurcis qu'ils avaient été par leur éducation et l'exécution de leurs compagnons jugés défaillants par les Kaminoans.

C'est pourquoi Cody alla frapper à la porte de leur Jedi, soupirant quand un Obi-Wan aux yeux rougis essaya de lui faire face comme si de rien était.

Sans un mot, ignorant les faibles protestations du Général borné, Cody le traina jusqu'au baraquement des troupes et le lâcha sur une pile de clones, avant de s'allonger sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Kriff les stupides règles de non-attachement des Jedi et la distance respectueuse au sein de la chaîne de commandement, Obi-Wan avait le droit de recevoir du réconfort lui aussi.

Obi-Wan bougonna pour le principe avant de se détendre. Si servir de nounours à ses troupes aidait à les rassurer... même s'il n'avouerait pas qu'il n'avait pas eu de câlin comme ça depuis la crèche et que ça lui avait manqué.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	18. Inktober 18

Blabla de l'auteur : Ahsoka débarque sur les manigances de Yoda

**Inktober 18 : Erreur d'affectation****  
**

\- Je suis à votre service Maître Kenobi, mais j'ai été affectée à Maître Skywalker.

\- **HEIN !? J'ai jamais demandé de Padawan ! J'en veux pas, c'est...**

La tirade scandalisée d'Anakin fut interrompu par un gémissement plaintif. Obi-Wan avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait complètement bouleversé.

\- Mai-mais... C'est **moi **qui ait demandé à Plo si je pouvais te prendre comme Padawan ?!

\- Vous m'avez _choisie_ ?!

Une Ahsoka extatique se joignit au câlin collectif qui s'était abattu sur le pauvre Obi-Wan en détresse.

Aux Sith les instructions de Yoda, un Maître et un Padawan étaient censés se choisir, tant pis si le vieux troll pensait qu'elle correspondrait mieux à Anakin.

Et puis personne ne voudrait faire de peine à Maître Kenobi - à part Yoda apparemment.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	19. Inktober 19

Blabla de l'auteur : Clone Wars, saison 1, épisode 11. La fatigue commence à avoir raison de mon inspiration alors je suis allée parcourir l'historique des missions d'Obi-Wan.

**Inktober 19 : Invitation à un banquet weequay****  
**

\- A présent, puis-je vous convaincre d'accepter un verre ? C'est une tradition. Au nom de l'amitié !

\- Je crains que ce ne soit contraire à notre tradition de ne pas boire lorsque nous sommes en service. Par contre, comme vous avez de la bonne musique, accepteriez-vous une danse, au nom de l'amitié ?

\- Certainement mon ami !

Anakin sourit alors qu'Obi-Wan et le chef des pirates Hondo rejoignaient un espace plus dégagé. Obi-Wan adorait danser, au contraire d'Anakin.

Si encore c'était avec Padmé... mais le jeune homme ne comprendrait jamais comment son ancien Maître pouvait apprécier flirter et danser avec à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Comme ce weequay sournois dont les bonnes manières exagérées et la voix mielleuse lui faisait penser à Dooku, en moins sinistre. Mais potentiellement tout aussi dangereux. Après tout, lui et sa clique avaient réussi à capturer le Sith. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit, Anakin pouvait en jurer pour avoir essayé.

Alors il aurait préféré retourner au vaisseau et se tenir à distance de la bande de pirates. Difficile de savoir ce que pensait son ancien Maître, vu comme il tournoyait joyeusement au bras d'Hondo. Beurk.

Mais bon, au moins Anakin pouvait se poser un peu dans son coin en se faisant oublier, pendant qu'Obi-Wan passait apparemment un bon moment.

Et si ça pouvait amadouer le weequay et lui faire oublier son idée probable de les droguer jusqu'à l'arrivée de la rançon...

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	20. Inktober 20

Blabla de l'auteur : la météo est maussade par chez moi

**Inktober 20 : Grincheux****  
**

Obi-Wan était grincheux. Pour une fois qu'il avait un peu de temps sur Coruscant pour se reposer entre deux campagnes...

**Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il passe tout son temps en réunions stratégiques et en paperasse ?!**

Etait-ce trop demander de lui laisser au moins savourer une tasse de thé au réveil, plutôt que de le convoquer à un meeting plus que matinal ?

Il avait à peine pu poser les pieds dans la salle des mille fontaines pour se ressourcer. Et il ne lui restait quasiment que ses heures de sommeil sur lesquelles méditer.

Pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi grincheux. Le manque de sommeil ET le manque de méditation n'était pas bon pour un Jedi.

Et trop, c'est trop. Il allait kidnapper Ahsoka ce midi, couper son comlick et ils se réfugieraient chez Dex !

Obi-Wan était sûr que le Besalisk les laisserait faire la sieste à l'abri dans son appart après avoir rassasié leurs maigres carcasses.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	21. Inktober 21

Blabla de l'auteur : Season 3 Episode 9 Hunt for Ziro

**Inktober 21 : Bonnes manières****  
**

Quinlan s'apprêtait à découper joyeusement la porte de la maison où s'était réfugié Ziro le Hutt quand Obi-Wan s'interposa.

Le Kiffar essaya de passer outre mais le Négociateur dégaina son arme favorite.

Rendant les armes face aux yeux de tooka de son camarade, Quinlan rangea son sabre laser et s'approcha _délicatement_ de la porte.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

\- Voilà, t'es content comme ça ?

Quinlan soupira en voyant comme Obi-Wan semblait fier du Kiffar pour avoir fait preuve de bonnes manières.

Ziro avait dû se carapater au premier coup, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas juste foncer dans le tas ?

A DEMAIN

Parce que Mama Hutt ne méritait pas de perdre sa porte d'entrée en plus du reste

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	22. Inktober 22

Blabla de l'auteur : il était temps que Grievous fasse une apparition

**Inktober 22 : Concours****  
**

Grievous était une machine à tuer. De nombreux Jedi avaient péri face à sa science guerrière.

Et maintenant il allait ajouter le fameux Négociateur à sa liste - et son sabre laser à sa collection.

\- Kenobi !

\- Grievous.

Après quelques passes d'armes à force égale, le cyborg décida de sortir sa botte secrète pour faire baisser sa garde à son adversaire.

S'assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de partir en quinte de toux dans les prochaines minutes - ça ruinerait tout l'effet - le Général Séparatiste prit quelques pas de distance et imita soudain les yeux humides et implorants d'un adorable bébé nexu.

La garde d'Obi-Wan ne faiblit pas, par contre il arbora à son tour la moue larmoyante d'un tooka battu.

Grievous renforça son attaque d'un petit miaulement plaintif.

Kenobi renchérit.

Laissant leurs troupes comparer qui avait le meilleur pistolaser, les deux généraux continuèrent leur concours des yeux de félinoïde les plus désarmants.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	23. Inktober 23

Blabla de l'auteur : Episode III. Obi-Wan et Anakin affrontent Dooku pour délivrer le Chancelier Suprême

**Inktober 23 : Il faut sauver le Chancelier Suprême !****  
**

Obi-Wan bascula par-dessus la balustrade et s'écrasa au sol, sans plus bouger.

\- Maître !

\- Obi-Wan !

Anakin et Dooku se précipitèrent pour vérifier si leur ancien Maître et Grand-Padawan allait bien. Même s'il n'était pas tombé de haut, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une blessure grave suite à un mauvais atterrissage.

Complètement oublié sur le siège où il était ligoté, Palpatine se désespéra en silence. Obi-Wan était le pire grain de sable de tous ses plans.

A DEMAIN

Ce chapitre aurait pu s'appeler "Il faut sauver le Général Kenobi"

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	24. Inktober 24

Blabla de l'auteur : Cody a le sens des priorités

**Inktober 24 : Ordre 66****  
**

\- Commandant, exécutez l'ordre 66 !

\- À vos ordres.

Cody rangea son comlick et s'apprêta à propager l'ordre de tuer tous les Jedi quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci était en contradiction avec un autre impératif.

Le général Kenobi était un Jedi mais les clones l'avaient adopté comme un des leurs, et s'ils obéissaient à tous ses ordres - sauf ceux de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie - il était considéré comme un Vod AVANT d'être un Général. Et un Vod passait toujours en priorité.

Kenobi était donc avant tout un Vod à protéger. Mais il était aussi un Jedi.

Ah, mais un Jedi était un utilisateur de Force qui répondait aux ordres du Temple Jedi et de la République et suivait leurs règles.

Donc si Kenobi ne suivait plus les règles Jedi, il n'était plus un Jedi !

Cody décida d'attendre que la bataille soit terminée pour remettre la main sur le Général, non, sur le **Vod** Obi-Wan.

Un coup de tranquillisant pour éviter qu'il n'essaye de négocier par principe alors que c'était pour son bien - et puis comme ça ils en profiteraient pour faire un check-up médical sans devoir le traîner à l'infirmerie - et ils lui retireraient son sabre laser et sa tenue de Général Jedi.

Une coupe de cheveux plus règlementaire et un rasage pour faire bonne mesure et le Vod Wan serait assigné à l'entrainement.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à ses prétentions idiotes comme quoi porter une armure le ralentissait et que les blasters étaient des armes non civilisées.

Ils allaient lui montrer qu'une armure lui évitait d'être autant blessé - et en tant que simple Vod il aurait un droit d'accès plus restreint au bacta - et que si un blaster ne pouvait pas faire bouclier, ça pouvait dégommer de loin des ennemis pour éviter qu'ils ne continuent à leur tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au contact.

Non mais.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	25. Inktober 25

Blabla de l'auteur : un vaut mieux que deux, vous l'aurez

**Inktober 25 : A l'assaut de Sidious****  
**

Yoda décida de laisser le problème d'Anakin pour plus tard. Bail était au courant et pourrait chercher comment s'en occuper s'ils n'étaient plus là pour le faire.

La priorité était Palpatine, qui disposait des pleins pouvoirs et avait certainement une science du combat supérieure à celle de l'Elu - la puissance brute ne faisait pas tout. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour mettre à bas l'Empereur.

Surtout quand Palpatine se trouva distrait alors qu'il essayait de résister aux yeux de tooka d'Obi-Wan. Yoda réussit à l'avoir par surprise et se réjouit pour l'univers que son ami soit l'un des rares survivants de l'Ordre.

Maintenant restait à voir si Dark Vador était plus résistant que son Maître Sith et que l'ancien Anakin.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	26. Inktober 26

Blabla de l'auteur : Obi-Wan n'était pas sur Coruscant pour empêcher le massacre du temple.

**Inktober 26 : Confronter Padmé****  
**

Quand Padmé apprit de la bouche d'un Obi-Wan effondré le massacre commis par Anakin, sa première envie fut de se précipiter à la poursuite de son mari et de s'assurer que ce n'était pas vrai.

Mais ensuite elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce pauvre Obi-Wan tout seul avec sa détresse. Lui qui aimait tout le monde, et particulièrement ses proches... et Anakin.

Padmé eut envie de pleurer alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Obi-Wan ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Il aimait Anakin comme son fils et avait certainement réagi par le même instinct de déni qu'elle. Seules des preuves irréfutables avaient pu l'amener à la certitude.

La sénatrice voulait encore se précipiter sur Mustafar pour demander _pourquoi_ ? mais le rappel du massacre des enfants Jedi la glaça soudain.

Si Anakin s'était perdu au point de massacrer des enfants, rien ne dit qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête au point de la massacrer elle et ses propres enfants.

Et même si son amour pour elle surnageait au milieu de sa folie, elle n'avait guère envie de laisser ses bébés à la merci d'un psychopathe.

Sans compter que Palpatine pourrait vouloir la faire assassiner pour ne pas qu'elle risque de raisonner Anakin.

La survie et le bien-être de ses bébés avant tout ! Padmé ordonna à C-3PO de préparer ses bagages. Elle allait trouver un refuge secret où mettre au monde ses enfants en toute sécurité.

Et elle embarquait ce pauvre Obi-Wan. De toute façon il serait incapable de tuer Anakin et il avait plus besoin de réconfort que quiconque. Au moins Padmé ne pouvait pas sentir dans sa tête toutes les morts causées par son mari !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	27. Inktober 27

Blabla de l'auteur : où la conversation n'est toujours pas le domaine d'Anakin

**Inktober 27 : Pourquoi****  
**

\- Anakin, pourquoi ?

Le profond désespoir qui s'échappait d'Obi-Wan, alors qu'il faisait face à celui qui prétendait au titre de Dark Vador, sembla réussir là où Padmé avait échoué.

L'assurance obstinée et illogique dans laquelle Anakin s'était enfermé face à ses actes vacilla, ses raisons auto-justificatrices lui échappèrent en même temps que le côté obscur perdait son emprise sur lui, le laissant au bord d'un précipice émotionnel où il n'avait rien à se raccrocher.

Palpatine avait été son mentor et son confident. Mais il était aussi un Sith qui avait planifié l'éradication de l'Ordre Jedi et le contrôle total de la Galaxie depuis le début. Il avait manipulé Anakin pour en faire son prochain apprenti, lui faisant même tuer le précédent.

Le visage interdit de Dooku en entendant l'ordre de sa mise à mort lui revint soudain. Il avait été trahi par son Maître. Et Anakin le serait aussi, il l'avait déjà été dans un certain sens, mais que valait la promesse d'un Sith ? Quel intérêt Sidious aurait-il de laisser Padmé vivante, hormis comme otage pour forcer Anakin à rester sous sa coupe ? Un otage dangereux qui essaierait de retourner son apprenti contre lui, s'échapper ou même se tuer pour ne pas être utilisée contre ses valeurs démocratiques.

Dans sa terreur de perdre Padmé comme il avait perdu sa mère, Anakin avait saisi au vol la proposition rêvée d'une technique Sith permettant de protéger un être cher de la mort. Mais s'il avait utilisé la raison, il aurait compris que ce devait être un mensonge. Même si cela était réellement possible, jamais Sidious ne lui donnerait la possibilité de le surpasser.

Écrasé par l'horreur de ses actes, Anakin s'écroula aux pieds de son véritable Maître (qui avait toujours essayé de faire ressortir le meilleur en lui plutôt que de le flatter et encourager son orgueil), marmonnant désespérément qu'il était désolé, pardon, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'ils voudraient...

Quelque peut surpris par ce retournement de situation, Obi-Wan ne put qu'admettre que Yoda avait eu raison, d'un certain point de vue. Obi-Wan n'était peut-être pas capable de tuer Anakin, mais visiblement il avait réussi à tuer Dark Vador.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	28. Inktober 28

Blabla de l'auteur : Bail Organa est grand et rassurant

**Inktober 28 : Organours****  
**

Après avoir dit au revoir à Yoda qui partait en exil sur Dagobah, Obi-Wan se permit de s'effondrer.

Lui et Bail attendraient encore quelques heures, le temps que les droïdes médicaux confirment que les bébés pouvaient voyager sans danger.

Roulé en boule dans un coin, le Général Kenobi n'était plus qu'un homme brisé par la mort de sa famille, de ses amis, la chute de son Padawan et le terrible démembrement qu'il lui avait infligé pour l'arrêter.

Un bras se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour voir le visage défait de Bail à travers ses larmes.

Desserrant ses bras, Obi-Wan les enroula autour de son ami, s'accrochant à lui comme un gosse à son nounours.

Pour la sécurité des enfants et de Bail, ils allaient devoir se dire adieu pour un long moment.

Mais pour l'instant ils pouvaient encore se réconforter l'un l'autre.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	29. Inktober 29

Blabla de l'auteur : où Owen et Beru ont un point de vue légèrement différent

**Inktober 29 : Oncle Ben****  
**

Owen et Beru accueillirent avec peine la nouvelle. Même si la rencontre avait été brève, ils se souvenaient avec affection de Padmé, lorsqu'elle était restée avec eux de nombreuses heures à attendre qu'Anakin revienne avec Shmi.

Ils assurèrent qu'ils prendraient soin de l'enfant et lui donneraient tout l'amour que ses parents ne pouvaient plus lui apporter.

Et ils assurèrent aussi à Ben qu'il pouvait, **devait**, rester avec eux.

Lui aussi avait tout perdu, ils n'allaient pas le laisser seul avec son chagrin.

Le désert de Tatooine était déjà assez rude sans en plus s'y aventurer avec un esprit brisé.

Il aurait de quoi se focaliser sur autre chose en les aidant avec Luke et la ferme. Et ils pourraient veiller à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans la dépression.

On avait déjà assez à faire avec les attaques de Tusken et les vols des Jawa sans rajouter un ermite à moitié fou au folklore.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	30. Inktober 30

Blabla de l'auteur : Tusken vs Négociateur

**Inktober 30 : A'Sharad Hett et le Kenobi des sables****  
**

Après avoir échappé au massacre de tous les Jedi, A'Sharad Hett avait décidé de retourner auprès de son peuple, les hommes des sables.

Tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, il avait uni les tribus pour mieux les protéger. Et face à l'empiètement des colons, il s'était lancé dans une guérilla pour les chasser des terres de Tatooine.

Aujourd'hui la cible de leur raid était une petite ferme en bordure du Junland.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'une sentinelle apparaîtrait à leur approche.

Une silhouette familière, et si les hommes des sables qui le suivaient ne s'en effarouchèrent pas, A'Sharad se dit qu'un dragon Krayt serait peut-être moins dangereux que le célèbre Négociateur.

Le chef de guerre se sentit partagé entre la joie de voir un Jedi qu'il connaissait vivant, et la crainte de ce qu'il résulterait de cette rencontre.

A'Sharad avait décidé d'embrasser pleinement la culture Tusken quand bien même cela allait parfois à l'encontre des enseignements Jedi. Enseignements qui avaient été mis à mal par la participation des Jedi à la guerre des clones, mais il doutait que cela passe comme argument auprès de Maître Kenobi.

La lâcheté était autant dépréciée chez les Tuskens que chez les Jedi cependant et, faisant signe à ses hommes d'attendre, A'Sharad descendit de son bantha à la rencontre de l'autre survivant de l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Maître Kenobi.

\- Maître Hett. Vous en prendre à une famille de pauvres fermiers qui essayent de survivre paisiblement sous ce climat rude est contraire aux valeurs des Jedi.

\- Les colons volent les terres des hommes des sables, je ne fais que les chasser pour récupérer ce qui leur appartient de droit.

\- Le désert est assez grand pour tout le monde. Et si vous massacrez trop de colons, ils vont se lancer à leurs tours dans des opérations de massacre. Vous êtes peut-être puissant mais vous ne pouvez pas protéger tout le monde. Et si vous attirez trop l'attention, vous pourriez vous retrouver avec le cartel de Jabba sur le dos, ou pire, l'**Empire**. Combattre avec vos sabres laser risque d'attirer les inquisiteurs, et ils ne feront pas dans le détail.

A'Sharad dut bien avouer que l'argument était convaincant. Il avait renoncé à l'univers galactique pour celui refermé sur lui-même des hommes des sables, mais même si Tatooine était un lieu reculé sans intérêt autre que pour les criminels, il était toujours connecté avec le reste du monde. Il suffisait qu'un survivant à leurs raids parle de ses sabres laser dans une cantina et il aurait aussitôt des chasseurs de primes sur le dos, avant qu'un inquisiteur ou un Sith ne pointe le bout de son sabre laser.

\- Fort bien. Je vais ranger mes sabres laser pour aujourd'hui et considérer votre point de vue. Nous pourrons en discuter davantage au camp.

\- Au camp ?

A'Sharad sourit sous son masque. La figure résolue et sûre d'elle du Maître avait été balayée par la surprise d'une proposition inattendue. Kenobi avait peut-être un peu trop l'habitude qu'on se rende à son avis ou qu'on l'attaque en contre-avis. La guerre avait quelque peu distordu l'art des négociations. Si l'homme voulait qu'il fasse remonter en lui le Jedi gardien de la paix par la parole - image d'une époque qu'A'Sharad n'avait guère eu le temps de connaître - il ne pourrait pas se plaindre que le semi-Tusken en use contre lui, non ?

\- De toute façon, vous n'allez pas rester tout seul à méditer dans le désert ? Les Jedi ont toujours fait parti d'un clan, comme les hommes des sables, même s'ils étaient entraînés à agir de manière autonome et solitaire. La solitude ne fera que vous faire souffrir, et si j'en crois les dires des Jedi et des clones qui vous connaissaient, vous n'êtes pas doué pour prendre soin de vous-même. Alors vous allez venir au camp et on va s'assurer que vous ne laissez pas votre peau brûler sous les soleils, avec ou sans masque, que vous mangez raisonnablement et que vous **dormez** quand il n'est pas temps de chercher de la nourriture. Et je n'hésiterai pas à vous assommer avec mon gaderfflii si vous êtes trop obstiné.

\- ... Mais...

Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi objecter, comme A'Sharad l'attrapa soudain par la taille et le fit valser par-dessus son épaule, avant de de le hisser de force sur son bantha.

Le chef de guerre Tusken hurla ensuite ses ordres à ses hommes, et malgré leur incompréhension et leur mauvaise humeur à renoncer au massacre prévu des colons, tout un chacun fit faire demi-tour à son bantha.

Se laissant porter par la démarche chaloupée de sa monture, A'Sharad se colla davantage à Kenobi qu'il avait assis devant lui, resserrant sa prise pour dissuader toute velléité de fuite - et bloquant sous ses manches l'accès au sabre-laser du Jedi.

Il s'étonnait que l'homme ne résiste pas davantage, mais il avait réussi à protéger les colons de la ferme et sans doute appréciait-il lui aussi de retrouver un camarade Jedi rescapé. À moins qu'il n'espère le détourner davantage de sa croisade en parlant plus longuement avec lui.

L'idée d'entendre un plaidoyer sur le droit au sable des colons l'irritait, mais la voix de Kenobi était agréable. Tout comme sa figure offerte au vent. Une figure si expressive, qui pouvait jouer sur vos sentiments aussi bien que ses mots. Derrière la détermination de Kenobi à protéger la ferme, A'Sharad avait perçu la tristesse infinie d'un homme ayant tout perdu. Contrairement à lui, le Négociateur n'avait pas de famille en dehors de l'Ordre. Il était seul et cela donnait envie à A'Sharad de l'accueillir au sein de la tribu et de le réconforter.

D'une manière peut-être un peu trop intime pour le parongon de vertu Jedi. Mais l'Ordre n'existait plus et ses préceptes ineptes de non-attachement n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Restait à convaincre Maître Kenobi. Mais A'Sharad se sentait d'attaque face à pareil challenge. L'ancien Maître du Conseil avait l'habitude d'attendrir les gens avec ses yeux de tooka. La tenue des hommes des sables ne permettait pas d'user de tels artifices, mais la perception que le Jedi avait des émotions des autres serait sa perte. A'Sharad lâcherait sur lui les enfants pour l'attacher à la protection de la tribu, et ensuite il baisserait ses boucliers mentaux pour l'assaillir de son affection et de son désir. Il avait hâte de voir comment l'homme réagirait. L'avantage de son visage découvert, c'est que s'il pouvait cacher ses émotions dans la Force, il ne pourrait pas cacher ses rougissements.

Oui, apprivoiser et séduire Obi-Wan serait un défi fort agréable.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


	31. Inktober 31

Blabla : cette année encore j'ai vaincu (et survécu surtout)

**Inktober 31 : ****Non pas les yeux de tooka !**

Non pas les yeux de tooka !

Dark Vador se dépêcha de passer son sabre laser au travers d'Obi-Wan Kenobi pour ne pas craquer.

Ouf, un mort ne pouvait plus vous attendrir.

Euh... où était passé le corps ?

La question passa soudainement au second plan comme une silhouette bleutée se forma au-dessus de la cape de son ancien Maître.

Le Sith s'enfuit aussi vite que son armure le permettait alors que le fantôme de son Maître le poursuivait de ses yeux de tooka battus.

FIN DE L'INKTOBER CÂLINS POUR OBI-WAN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

et merci à tous les reviewers pour le soutien tout le long de ce challenge

Iroko


End file.
